Dear Dib-love
by prettykitty473
Summary: This is the sequel to Dear Spaceboy... It's set in the future, after they've become Tallest. Rated T because it's my favorite rating. Leaves nothing to chance.


_Dear Dib-love:_

_I can't decide whether I want to kiss you or hit you right now. And I guess since you're sleeping, I'll just "rant" on paper. It seems to be the safest and more neutral way to go._

_What we just did... I'm not sure you get how serious that was. If you think kissing and cuddling was something..._

_When Irkens mate, they give their soul to their partner. It's so rare that I've never met a couple. Well, I've never met a couple because none of the past Tallests would allow any true contact with one another. They've always feared the bond; it's been said that it's the strongest thing known in all the universes. Irkens don't love. And when they do..._

_I guess you humans weren't incorrect when you said that love always win. Nothing comes between the mated pair, and anything that even **tries** gets instantly annihilated. The two are invincible. As are we._

_I still can't believe that we're Tallests. When you came to my door proposing an alliance, I was more than shocked. I always figured your decision was centered around that kiss... looking back, I don't regret a thing. Even if you somehow managed to grasp ahold my non-existent emotions and mess with them, making me feel weird things for you. I even told Gaz this theory once. She laughed at me and called me queer. -.-_

_Ah, Gaz... who would've thought that she'd be the biggest help in everything? I swear, that woman is the poster-child for evil and destruction. Her plan to conquer earth was pure **genius**, and her skills with controls had her shooting down the **entire Armada**. I always thought that Irkens were the best militarians. Sadly, we have nothing on her._

_Thankfully, she left the Tallests to me. That was one grudge I wanted to personally see out._

_And after them came us. You wouldn't know this, but Irk is a better place because of you. Irkens can be themselves, and can now show some emotion. It'll take some time to get the full concept of it, though. Feelings have always been illegal for us. I've know soldiers who have been killed for shedding a single tear during the harshest conditions._

_But maybe now they can feel love. Thanks to you, I know how wonderful that is._

_And it may take some time to be able to say this out loud, but I want you to know... I love you. For now and for always._

_Your's Forever_

_~(Tallest) Zim_

I step out of the room, leaving Dib to sleep. Dib... my mate. I smile to myself, and my entire being does the same. Being with him, I come alive. If only everyone can feel like I do...

"Zim. What are you doing up at this hour?" I blink out of my thoughts to find the purple-haired woman.

"I don't sleep, Gaz. I thought you knew that. And are you ever going to call me by my proper title? It's been years already." She smirks.

"You were Zim then and you're Zim now- Tallest or not. Besides, you never call me by mine." She crosses her arms, and I mimic her actions.

"As Tallest I don't have to. And anyway, having to say "War Chief" in front of Gaz every time would be too tedious." She rolls her eyes, but still holds the smirk.

"Lazy." She heads to the main room, and I follow.

"So what are you doing up?"

"The Pleethians are making threats again, so I'm going over some battle strategies in case they don't back down. But they will- they don't have the balls to go against the Armada." She turns to her papers, and the room falls silent. Too silent for my liking.

"This has been a big night for me." That catches her attention.

"Why?"

"Dib-love and I have taken things a step further..."

I've seen eating dishes smaller than her eyes. "My brother finally got laid?!" I frown at her choice of words.

"You make it sound so detached and impersonal." Gaz has the grace to look sorry.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm just... surprised. I can't believe it finally happened..." She pauses in thought. "Even more, I can't believe you allowed it. Doesn't that go against everything you've ever been taught?"

"Love makes you do crazy things, Gaz." Her eyes soften, and she wraps her arms around me, catching me off guard.

"I'm happy for you two, Zim. I really am. Even if I was a complete ass to you guys when we were kids. I've come to realize that you both have made my life an adventure. And a fun one at that..." She chuckles evilly, a sound I've come to know well over the years.

She lets go of me and walks towards the door. "Well, I better get _some_ sleep tonight." I watch her leave, then turn to the empty room. I go and sink down into my chair, recalling the past few hours. My mind full, I drift into a relaxed stasis.

* * *

"Zim." I wake up to his voice, and see him in front of me, clutching the note.

"Dib." I'm up and hugging him, breathing in his scent. I can feel a wetness upon my shoulder, and pull away to find tears in his eyes. "Dib?"

"I found your note." I wipe the tears.

"I see."

"Zim?"

"Yes, Dib-mate?"

"I love you too." And we're together once more, locked in the comfort of our embrace.

Getting here was tough. But together, there isn't a single thing we can't do.

And there is nowhere else I'd rather be.

* * *

**Okay, so I decided to do a sequel to _Dear Spaceboy..._ due to people wanting one. My sister included. So there you go, sis. **

**I hope I was able to close this good enough. I think I have. **

**So here's a shock: I don't own Invader Zim. Nope, not I. **

**Enjoy~**


End file.
